1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manual cart for transportation of electronic equipment within a data center or co-location facility.
2. Background of the Invention
Data centers and server co-location facilities are well-known. In such facilities, rows of electronics equipment, such as servers, typically owned by different entities, are stored. In many facilities, cabinets are used in which different electronics equipment is stored, so that only the owners of that equipment, and potentially the facility operator, have access therein. In many instances, the owner of the facilities manages the installation and removal of servers within the facility. Consequently, there is a need for a cart to assist in the safe and efficient transportation of this electronic equipment within the facility—from a loading dock into an operating position within a cabinet, for example.